A New Crew
by Wolfie Chaos
Summary: A new crew has entered the city. This means new people, new rivals, new friends, and new challenges. Will the current crews have a problem with them? Read and find out! GlitchXOC and more. Bad summary but better story.
1. Chapter 1

"Man, Mo," groaned a young teen, slugging along a taller form. "Why do we have to go to school?"

Another sigh for the billionth time that day left Mo's lips. He was a bit agitated (more like annoyed) that day because of the teen beside him. The short teen with a neon green streak through his short black hair was groaning about school everyday. And I mean everyday. And Mo has to deal with it. Why? Well, Glitch as they call him is his little brother. Not by blood. But adoption.

To cut to the chase, Mo's parents adopted the young Asian boy after he was abandoned by his parents. Mo's parents took interest in Glitch because they wanted another son, but sadly they couldn't. So they adopted him. Glitch at first was not a very talkative child. He loved to keep to himself and is very protective and always on guard. But Mo helped his adopted brother out of his shell the only way he know how to. Through dancing.

Dancing is a strange tactic to someone out of their shell, but it worked. The quiet boy was no more and became a boy of spirit and energy. He would break into a dance when he heard a song he liked, attracting a lot of attention to himself and Mo.

One time he broke into a dance when he heard Down by Jay Sean ft. Lil Wayne in the car. For some unknown reason, he jumped out of the car and danced in the parking lot of Walmart. Mo's reaction to this was a facepalm and falling over anime style. Several people stared, and their father, Richard Williams, shocked yet amazed at his foster son's unexpected action, encouraged him by turning up the volume and cheering him on. Mo looked at their dad and Glitch before stepping in with his little brother, putting on a show in the middle of parking lot where people started to gather around them. When they finished dancing, they were given an applause from their unexpected audience.

At first, it was a bit odd and uncomfortable, but then they eased into the attention. It turned out they actually liked the attention they were receiving. They then became the Hi-Def Crew, courtesy of Glitch's amazing skills with technology.

But now they are currently on their way to school to Glitch's dismay. He hated school because it was sooooooooooooooo boring. He would pass out in the middle of his AP Government class, and his reward was a wooden ruler slapped to the desk.

Why you ask? Well...

(Flashback Begin)

"Hey Glitch, you..." said Mo as he opened the door casually but paused when he saw a covered form wrapped tightly in a neon green blanket. The only movement made was the slight rising and falling of the surface but nothing more. Mo walked up to the neon bundle and poked it. Nothing happened. He then shook it.

The form stirred a bit before resuming its still state. A tick mark formed on the African American's face. It's quite annoying when he has to wake up his brother to go to school. Mo then grabbed the fabric of the blanket and yanked it off. A hiss escaped the uncovered person before he grabbed the black pillow and covered his head.

"Little dude, it's time to get up." A groan was heard from the pillow, but nothing else happened. Not wanting to deal with his stubborness, he grabbed Glitch by his ankle and dragged him off the bed.

The smaller form fell to the ground with a thud onto his chin. His eyes flew open from the pain. He then dug his nails into the hardwood floor.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !" whined Glitch as he futilely tried to get away from his brother. "I don't wanna go to school! Mr. D is gonna to attack me with the ruler!"

Mo luckily dragged the teen out of his room with a huff. "Man, Mr. D is not gonna do that if you don't fall asleep in his class again. Just be cool and go take a shower. You reek!" He waved a hand in front of his face for emphasis and shoved Glitch's towel in his face.

A flat expression made its way to Glitch's face as he took the towel and left for the bathroom, leaving a chuckling Mo behind.

(Flashback Ends)

Now you have a drowsy Glitch and annoyed Mo on their way to school. What more can I say?

-ヒカリとシンジ混沌-

Should I continue or not? I've started thinking of this story when my brother and I were playing Dance Central 3. So should I continue or not?


	2. Chapter 2

**A new chapter of this story. My excuse is school. Also, I have joined several MAPs (Multi-Animator Projects), contests (on Deviantart) and am auditioning for acting (on Youtube). I have a very busy life. I also take some time to myself (that time would consist of listening to music, eating candy, and taking naps). I will continue this story.**

**I do not own Dance Central 3 or any of its characters. I own the storyline and the OCS.**

* * *

The duo arrived at the school. Their school.

The name was Sheyn Ace High. Three stories tall with a swimming pool, track field, football field, soccer field, and more. Two levels of stone staircases led up to the large doors of the building. The front had a statue of the school's mascot, a tiger. The tiger statue was engraved with many fine details and was etched with grace and swiftness. It was made of pure marble which gave off a shiny reflection of light. The statue itself was surrounded by small bushes that were arranged into a circle. This was a sight of a perfect school.

Glitch and Mo passed through the open doors to hear the chatter of the everyday students that reside in the hallway. It wasn't exactly the start of the school day because the school bell hasn't ringed yet. Therefore, the faces of people who had smiles, smirks, and grins talked animatedly to their friends, girlfriends, boyfriends, and the such until the bell rang.

When the bell rang, everybody raced to their classes before the hall cop could come and take them to the principal office. Yes, I mean hall cop. A large burly man who was always (AND I MEAN ALWAYS) dressed in a cop uniform that would normally be seen on a normal official of the law would snoop for any students that were still in the hallway when the bell rang.

To the classroom, Glitch and Mo had different classes since Glitch was in a grade lower beneath his brother. The reason being was that he was younger than the African American. Now he sat in his 10th grade class bored out of his mind. He leisurely laid his head across his folded arms, waiting for Mr. Rick to come into class. Mr. Rick was his math teacher and one of his favorite teachers. The reason being that math was one of his favorite subjects and that he exceeded the expectations that were set there. But some reason Mr. Rick would be occasionally late by 10 minutes every morning. But that didn't bother Glitch. His emerald eyes scanned the classroom, looking for nothing.

But something caught his eye. Or more like a someone.

A lone person sat in the back of the room, isolated from the rest of the class. They were currently occupied with something on their desk with a led pencil gripped in their right hand, letting it roam across the surface of the desk. It was clear that they were drawing something. Glitch studied their movements. He picked out several details.

The person was clearly a female with the curve of her hips and the shape of her legs. There was also the long raven hair that cascaded over her gray hoodie and down her back. Her bangs were pushed to the right side of her face, covering her right eye. A few strands of her bangs slightly curled up. She had a tan complexion, but it was more of a tone between pale and tan. Her eyes were half-closed; her eyelashes blurred the vision of her actual eye color. She was attired in a gray hoodie, black skinny jeans, and black and white high tops. She was focused on whatever she was drawing and ignored the classroom and even him.

Then, the girl glanced at Glitch, revealing sapphire eyes that were tinted with baby blue. Glitch's eyes widen a bit, and he turned his head quickly. A slight blush rose in his pale cheeks.

'Now she's going to think I'm a weirdo,' thought Glitch. The Korean teen then slouched in his chair with a muddle expression. A couple of minutes later, Mr. Rick entered the room, suitcase in hand and a cup of coffee in the other. A grin was plastered on his face when he saw that his class settled in his arrival. But he quirked an eyebrow when he spotted an unfamiliar face.

"Well, look what we have here," he said to the class, "It looks like we have a new student."

Sensing she was being referred to, the mysterious blue-eyed female looked up to see the entire class looking at her as well as the green-haired boy. A blank was on her face as she stared at nothing in particular.

"Would you introduce yourself to the class, Miss…." Mr. Ricks drawled with a wave of his wrist.

"Senka. Hikari Senka," she spoke mildly. No expression on her face as her gaze bore into the teacher's eyes.

"Can you tell us something about yourself, Miss Senka?" he asked, coercing her to continue.

A sigh escaped her lips as she rose from her seat.

"If you wish to know, my name is Hikari Senka. I am 16 years old. I am of Asian descent, and I will go no further in explaining myself." Promptly finishing her very short introduction, she sat back in her seat and resumed her previous actions.

An unusual silence fell into the class as the majority of the class sweat dropped at this. Glitch had a confused expression as he shot Hikari another look before turning around in his seat, facing the board.

"Um, well done," Mr. Rick said, "Shall we start with class." He took a marker and started writing on the white board while the other students got the needed items to take their notes. The green-eyed Korean was already prepared and began copying the notes but not without looking at the new girl from the corner of his eye.

* * *

-ヒカリとシンジ混沌-

* * *

The morning flew by until it was lunch time. Lunch time was also free time. It lasted 2 hours, giving students enough time to do any homework, studying, eating, or talking with their friends. It was the freedom they have received and were appreciative of. They were given access to the outside lunch areas and the other areas of the school. This freedom was the only thing looking forward to in this school.

Glitch sped into the lunchroom right when the bell rang. Why? Well, he was in the dreaded Mr. D's room of torture or in other words AP Government. The soles of his shoes burned a bit as he skidded into a stop but failed to and crashed into someone. He was blindly running because Mr. D was going to give him a detention for sleeping in class….Again.

The collision made Glitch and the person crash into the ground. Glitch was flat on his face, arms outstretched to the side with his rear in the air. His books landed on his head with a thud, making him yelp in the process. He pushed himself into a sitting position and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ouch," he groaned. Then, he remembered he had crashed into someone. Emerald eyes shot open, and he uttered a "Sorry." But then, he saw it was Hikari Senka, the girl from his Math class. The girl who gave a brief introduction of herself and isolated herself once more.

She was brushing herself off and picked herself off the ground. Her eyebrows were pushed down into a scowl. Being rudely bumped into was not the best thing to happen to a girl on her first day of her new school. Looking up to see the person who had the audacity to just slam himself into her person, she saw it was the strange green-haired guy. Muttering an almost inaudible apology, she picked her books up and quickly left, not even giving the guy a chance to say formally apologize.

The raven haired teen got off the ground. A confused look was on his face.

'Why did she just upped and left?' he thought to himself, 'She's in quite a hurry.' He was about to make his way to lunch until something caught his eye. A white binder with a drawing of a detailed dragon in a pentagram on the front was lying where the girl once stood. He looked in the direction of where she ran off to, but she was nowhere to be seen. Knowing the best thing to do, Glitch picked up the binder off the ground, wiping the dust off of it.

'I'll just give it to her the next time I see her,' he thought to himself. 'I don't think I'll see her today anytime soon.' That was the last thought that flashed in his mind before he took off to meet up with the gang.

* * *

**Well, there you go. The second chapter of A New Crew. Review please. Reviews are like hugs and cookies from Kai. (AN: Kai is an OC of mine. He is a very small and adorable tanuki (Japanese raccoon-dog) that is always cheery and oblivious to the bad things that occur around him.) Well, Ja ne!**


End file.
